


Во гневе Господнем

by essilt, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, The Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Banter, Bickering, Christmas With Family, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: — Ну, у любой семьи бывают взлеты и падения.История о враждующих супругах и их враждующих детях, а также об истинно королевском беспорядке, который они устроили.
Relationships: Eleanor of Aquitaine/Henry Plantagenet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_миди_G_PG13





	Во гневе Господнем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [by the wrath of god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573997) by [damnedscribblingwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedscribblingwoman/pseuds/damnedscribblingwoman). 



> 1\. Оригинальный текст отчасти следует стилистике пьесы Дж. Голдмана «Лев зимой», переводчик постарался ее сохранить. 2. Всем анонам, которые просили Алиенору Аквитанскую

В год Господень 1173 Генри Молодой, направляемым ложными советами злых людей и ядовитыми нашептываниями короля франков, поднял оружие против отца своего, Генри ФитцЭмпресса, короля Англии. Видя это, королева Алиенора, движимая яростной ревностью к любовнице короля, которую поэты именовали Розой Мира, побудила младших сыновей вверить свои судьбы мятежному брату. Вот почему Ричард и Джеффри объединились с Генри-сыном в войне против Генри-отца. Несомненно, небеса оплакивали их поступок, ибо что более противоречит природе людской, чем сыновья, изводящие отца?

И хотя амбиции и нрав могут быть простительны принцам, сама душа негодует против бессердечных, не свойственных женской натуре деяний королевы, что восстала против своего короля, жены, что оставила мужа, матери, что настроила детей против их отца.

Покуда король был поглощен этим противостоянием, не им созданным, лживая Алиенора пыталась присоединиться к мятежным сыновьям и искала убежища при французском дворе. Предвидев это последнее предательство, король Генри послал рыцарей перехватить ее в дороге. Так они и сделали, и заблудшую королеву взяли под стражу и отправили в королевский замок в Руане.

«Хроники короля Генри II и короля Ричарда» Роджера из Ховедена

***

**Руан, май 1173**

Эрменгарда приподнялась и вонзила когти в руки Алиеноры. Королева вздрогнула, пока драконица пыталась устроиться за ее спиной; не жаловалась, хотя хвост деймона неприятно сжался вокруг талии — шипы впивались в ткань и царапали кожу. Эрменгарда беспокоилась, нервничала, и Алиенора ее не винила. Ей самой было не легче.

Внизу царил хаос. Генри прибыл за полчаса до своей армии, и сейчас всюду творилась неразбериха: бегали конюхи, сквайры выкрикивали и выслушивали приказы, уводили лошадей своих хозяев; слуги ныряли в дверные проемы и выныривали, вынося одежды, еду и питье для рыцарей короля.

Король не давал о себе знать. Алиенора заметила его появление — так что он должен быть где-то в замке, скрывается вдали от чужих взглядов, намеренно заставляет ее ждать. Это было столь же мелко, сколь бессмысленно. Если Генри думал так выбить ее из колеи, мог бы не беспокоиться. Она пленница — этого предостаточно для расстройства. Все остальное уже излишества.

В противовес какофонии внизу в комнате за спиной стояла тишина. Этим покоям далеко было до тех, где Алиенора останавливалась в Руане в последний раз, но они не были и темницей, какую, несомненно, многие предложили бы для узницы. Здесь было просторно и красиво, на стенах висели разноцветные гобелены, на полах лежали дорогие ковры. Некоторые Алиенора сама и выбирала: один привезла из Бордо полжизни назад, второй побывал с ней в Святой Земле.

Словом, клетка была от щедрот.

Дамы из ее свиты сидели у огня за рукоделием. Они мало чем еще могли здесь заняться — как и Алиенора.

Деймоны первыми почуяли приближение короля. Флит, лебедь леди Ховисы, выпятил грудь, хлопнул крыльями и устроился подле своей хозяйки, а мастиф Ранульф коротко рыкнул на дверь и сел рядом с леди Филиппой. Только Эрменгарда не шевельнулась. Она держалась за Алиенору так крепко, что тепло растекалось по плечу от места, где когти драконицы расцарапали кожу.

— Ну как, уютно? — Генри промаршировал по комнате в своей манере — тяжелый шаг, громовой голос и улыбка во все зубы. — Славно выглядишь, жена. Заточение тебе к лицу.

Алиенора отвернулась от окна и улыбнулась мужу ласково и приятно.

— А тебе — война.

За спиной Генри его деймон Мод кружила перед дверью и сердито била хвостом. Над левым глазом появился новый шрам — Алиенора не видела его прежде. Без сомнений, дело рук очередного дурака, которой решил, что лучший способ убить короля — это убить его деймона. Поля сражений по всей Англии и по всей Франции были усеяны изломанными телами тех, кому Мод доказала, насколько они были неправы.

— Ты помолодел на десять лет, — прибавила Алиенора. — Вина?

Эрменгарда зашипела, Мод зарычала в ответ — глубоко и гортанно, но Генри и Алиенора только улыбнулись.

— Сама доброта. Тут болиголов? — спросил Генри, принимая чашу.

— Все тебе расскажи. Я же знаю, как ты любишь сюрпризы.

— Ты всегда меня баловала, — он взглянул на нее поверх чаши, и глаза опасно блеснули. — Славный букет. Бретонское?

— Пуатье.

— Ах, да, — Генри рассеянно кружил по комнате с чашей в руке. Он никогда не мог усидеть на месте. — Итак. О чем поговорим? Политика, религия? Как ты находишь Нормандию в это время года? Прочла что-то интересное?

— Мы всегда можем обсудить погоду. Необычайно дождливая нынче весна.

— Необычайно, — согласился Генри. — Спать снаружи — чертовски грязное занятие.

— Как мило, что ты держишь меня в безопасности в этих стенах.

Чаша с грохотом ударилась о стену и разлетелась вдребезги, дамы Алиеноры подскочили, их деймоны искали укрытия, а Эрменгарда расправила крылья и яростно шипела. Из ноздрей у нее шел дым. Мод издала оглушительный рев, но анжуйский норов Алиенору не впечатлил. Она уже двадцать лет на него любовалась.

— Что-то беспокоит, супруг? — сухо спросила она.

— Оставьте нас! — велел Генри ее дамам.

Сперва они взглянули на Алиенору — о, как их не любить! Она кивнула в знак согласия, и только тогда дамы покинули комнату.

Генри смотрел с ненавистью.

— Вот пример преданности. Могла бы поучиться у них, — сказал он обвиняющим тоном и ткнул в закрытую дверь.

— Преданности?

Эрменгарда наконец-то ослабила хватку. Прелюдия завершилась, наступила знакомая ссора — Алиенора Аквитанская и Генри ФитцЭмпресс кричали друг на друга через всю комнату.

— Преданность никогда не была одной из твоих добродетелей, Генри, и я ломаю голову, с чего ты взял, будто она — одна из моих.

— Это ты настроила мальчишек против меня.

— Это твоя заслуга. Не приписывай ее мне.

Мод подошла слишком близко, Эрменгарда слетела с плеча Алиеноры с предупреждающим рыком и тяжело опустилась на спинку кресла.

— Это ты отправила их к Луи! — вскричал Генри, в гневе расхаживая по комнате. — Ты!

— Думаешь, я им объяснила дорогу до Парижа и вытолкала за дверь?

— С тебя станется. У Хэла на такое мозгов не хватит, а Ричард и Джеффри — мальчишки. Это ты все подстроила.

— Даже не знаю, ты хотел оскорбить их или польстить мне.

— Смейся, любовь моя, — Генри остановился перед столом — и прямо напротив Алиеноры. — Только в этот раз ты серьезно просчиталась.

— Разве?

— О да. Надо было тебе остаться в Пуатье. Теперь ты у меня в руках и я тебя не отпущу. Посмотрим, как долго продержатся наши маленькие повстанцы без мамочкиных указаний, замыслов и изменнических нашептываний.

В комнате повисла тишина. Даже Мод и Эрменгарда перестали огрызаться друг на друга.

— Что же, я твоя, — сказала Алиенора. — Посмотрим, надолго ли.

Слова смелые и глупые.

— Ты еще не выиграл эту войну, супруг.

— Думаешь, я ее проиграю? Против трех-то щенков без стратегии и здравого смысла?

— Не вечно им быть щенками.

— Возможно. Но сейчас они — щенки, и мне пора призвать их к ноге. Хорошего дня тебе, жена.

***

**Руан, октябрь 1174**

Алиенора стояла у открытого окна, подставив лицо осеннему солнцу. Широкая тень Эрменгарды ненадолго заслонила свет, когда драконица пролетала мимо, и зависть зажглась в груди Алиеноры. Она бы королевство отдала за собственные крылья.

Чувствуя, что за ней наблюдают, Алиенора обернулась и увидела Генри. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, Мод стояла рядом. Алиенора даже не знала, что он в замке. Должно быть, прибыл вперед своей армии.

— Позлорадствовать пришел? — спросила она. За спиной с грохотом приземлилась на подоконник Эрменгарда.

— Хотел увидеть твое лицо, когда придут новости! Но вижу, что опоздал.

— Уверена, ты переживешь разочарование.

Алиенора приподняла юбки и уселась в кресло — с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой. Тяжесть двух корон сделала ее осанку безупречной.

— Итак, войну ты выиграл.

Это был не вопрос.

— Сомневалась?

Генри двигался лениво и легко, самодовольство окутывало его, как мантия. Когда-то Алиенора находила его самодовольство очаровательным. Теперь очарования поубавилось.

— Блудные сыновья вернулись в загон. — Спинка кресла дрогнула под весом Эрменгарды. — Уверена, это было премилое воссоединение семьи. Жаль, что я пропустила.

— И мне жаль, что ты его пропустила! Волнительный был спектакль. Он был полон сердечных извинений, приятных речей и поспешного возврата к семейной гармонии. Положительно, епископ светился при виде сыновних клятв преданности. Я растрогался почти до слез.

— Как безмерно восхитительно. А что теперь будет со мной, муж, когда воцарились мир, довольство и семейная гармония?

Генри перетащил кресло через всю комнату и сел рядом с Алиенорой, вытянул ноги и сцепил пальцы на груди. Мод потянулась и зевнула, как гигантский домашний кот, а затем развалилась у его ног.

— Что такое, жена, — сказал он с широкой сияющей улыбкой, — у тебя есть жалобы на мое гостеприимство?

— Вовсе нет. Кандалы весьма удобны.

— Разве я держу тебя в цепях? Кормлю объедками?

— Ты не можешь держать меня взаперти вечно.

Улыбка Генри стала угрожающей.

— Разве не могу?

— Церковь не допустит. Мальчики не допустят.

Он рассмеялся и скрестил ноги в лодыжках.

— Думаешь, твои цветочки постоят за тебя после моей победы? В Монлуи они клялись взахлеб.

Хвост Эрменгарды взметнулся и рассек воздух — единственный знак, что у Алиеноры кровь стыла в венах.

— Я думаю, — медленно сказала она, — что Хэл преклонил колено от слабости, а Джеффри — от большого ума. Еще посмотрим, как долго твои обещания и их клятвы удержат мальчиков.

— Невысокого ты мнения о детях. А как насчет Ричарда? Что станет делать твой ягненочек, когда от драгоценной маман больше нет толку?

Алиенора не жалела ни о чем — ни о своем безрассудстве, ни о рухнувших планах; только о том, что не вонзила кинжал в сердце Генри, когда была возможность. Короли спят как все.

— Ричард сделает, что нужно, чтобы получить свое, и ты забываешь об этом на свой страх и риск, господин мой король.

— Больно, да? — спросил Генри. Улыбка у него была холодная и острая, как лезвие ножа. — Больно, что он поставил свою корысть превыше тебя?

— Я не сомневаюсь, что он любит меня.

Даже для нее самой это звучало, как оправдание.

— Ты не сомневалась и в том, что я тебя любил. Я не сомневался, что ты меня любила. И, возможно, мы и впрямь любили — память подводит. Совсем как любовь. Забавная и переменчивая вещь, не находишь?

Граф Генри и его графиня. Как же они были молоды. Как ослеплены надеждами. Они завоюют весь мир, они будут править империей. Бок о бок, рука об руку. Какими дураками они были — какой дурой была она.

— Поставила свою корысть превыше тебя, — сказала она. — Ты считаешь, я так поступила?

— Разве нет?

Да. И он тоже. Чаще, чем она могла бы сосчитать или вспомнить.

— Где твоя мышка, Генри?

— Оставь ее в покое. Она ни при чем.

— Нет? Пусть будет при чем. Тебе горько, что я не была кроткой и послушной женой к твоему полному удовлетворению? Как думаешь, каким мужем ты был?

— Я дал тебе детей и корону.

— Луи тоже дал мне детей и корону. Я с легкостью его бросила.

Генри поднялся с такой быстротой, что поражена была даже Мод.

— Не в этот раз, жена. — Он навис над ней, стиснул ладонями подлокотники кресла. Его дыхание согрело ее лицо. За спиной Алиеноры зашипела Эрменгарда. — Нам друг от друга не отделаться. Мы прикованы друг к другу. Единственная разница в том, что я могу выйти из этой комнаты, а ты — нет. Наслаждайся своей тюрьмой, Алиенора.

С этим словами он отстранился, намереваясь уйти. Он был почти у дверей, когда Алиенора обрела голос.

— Роза в цвету, может, и красивая вещица, господин мой муж. — Хитрость не в том, чтобы пустить кровь. Хитрость в том, чтобы всадить нож поглубже. — Но обрежь стебель — и она умрет, как любой сорняк. Даже быстрее.

Алиенора поднялась на ноги.

— Считаешь меня беспомощной? Ты не настолько наивен. Как думаешь, сколько вреда я могу причинить даже из-за запертой двери?

— Надеюсь, ты наслаждаешься воспоминаниями о своей любимой Аквитании, — ответил Генри. Он тоже попал в цель. Его цель лучше. — Потому что больше ноги твоей там не будет.

***

**Шинон, декабрь 1174**

Ледяной воздух тронул кожу, когда Алиенора выбралась из носилок, но она не обратила внимания. Она смаковала холод. Мир был окрашен в белый, и солнце сияло на снегу, бросая вокруг мягкие и яркие отсветы.

Эрменгарда летела высоко над головой, счастливо повизгивая, ее чудовищно большая тень покрывала землю, пугая крестьян и овец. Конечно, это была иллюзия. Не более, чем трюк со свечой в отдалении, когда дети изображают монстров на стене. Если бы Эрменгарда и впрямь была такой огромной, Алиенора не была бы ничьей пленницей. А драконица наслаждалась.

— Ваша милость, — сэр Болдуин из Триё низко поклонился. Кастелян Шинона был тюремщиком с прекрасными манерами.

— Сэр Болдуин. — Алиенора улыбнулась. После года взаперти в Руане путешествие из Нормандии ее воодушевило. Она пришла к миру со всем миром — даже со шлюхами мужа. Осознание, что скоро она обменяет нормандскую камеру на английскую, не сломило ее дух. — Как любезно с вашей стороны встретить меня. Король уже прибыл? А мои сыновья?

— Ожидаем в любую минуту, мэм.

Кастелян поспешил за ней, с испуганным взвизгом пригнулся, когда Эрменгарда едва не задела его лапами, пролетая над головой. Белый горностай, деймон кастеляна, в испуге отпрыгнул и взобрался по его ноге, надеясь найти убежище в кармане, но спрятал только голову. Он стал бы легкой целью, если бы Алиенора дала Эрменгарде понять, что раздражена и злится.

Весь Шинон был готов к Рождеству. Залы увешали красной омелой и зеленым падубом, вокруг высоких свечей из пчелиного воска повязали красные банты. Огромная сосна в главном зале отяжелела от них. Если бы Алиенора хотела поджечь замок, то начала бы отсюда. Даже комнаты, подготовленные для нее, были рождественскими сверх меры, словно сэр Болдуин был полон решимости доказать, что если настало время мира и гармонии, то мир и гармония должны пребывать с каждым, даже если ему придется ободрать всю зелень с деревьев от Тура до Анжера.

Дамы из свиты Алиеноры едва закончили убирать излишества, когда она услышала знакомые ссорящиеся голоса.

— …и кончай лаяться, Ричард, у меня не было выбора.

— Не позволить так нелепо загнать в угол свои войска — вот был выбор.

— Твои войска тоже не покрыли себя славой, братишка.

— У нас был Пуату. Был! Армии Генри не удавалось сделать его своим плацдармом! Если бы мне только не пришлось ехать к тебе на север...

— Ну, это война, не так ли? Где-то выигрываешь, где-то проигрываешь. Что поделать!

Матильда, деймон Хэла, летела впереди остальных. Она взобралась на ветвь падуба и принялась чистить перья. Ричард послал Хэлу убийственный взгляд, когда они вошли, и это было так же привычно, как манера Джеффри закатывать глаза за спиной у братьев.

— Матушка, — Хэл, ее прекрасный золотой мальчик, ясно улыбнулся, наклонился и поцеловал Алиенору в щеку. — Рад тебя видеть.

— И я рада тебя видеть, дорогой, — она посмотрела поверх него на Джеффри, который склонил голову с изяществом придворного. — Джеффри, ты стал выше. Ричард, я не стою поцелуя?

Ричард стоял у двери, Аэнора рядом с ним. Его лицо было таким же непостижимым, как лицо его деймона; мгновение он не двигался, просто смотрел на Алиенору, серьезный и окаменевший. Затем пересек комнату, упал на колено у ног матери и склонил голову.

— Извините, маман, — сказал он на окситанском. Его голос стал ниже, чем год назад, когда она отправила его на войну.

Алиенора приподняла его лицо и запечатлела поцелуй на лбу. 

— Неважно, любовь моя, — ответила на том же языке. — Будут еще войны.

— Отец уже приехал? — Хэл развалился в кресле у огня.

— Не терпится снова пресмыкаться? — Ричард поднялся на ноги.

— Едва ли мы пресмыкались.

— Как ты можешь быть так спокоен! — Ричард расхаживал туда-сюда, как обычно в душевном волнении. — Это твои замки он дарит тому карлику!

— Ну, ну, дорогой, — Алиенора подавила улыбку. — Не говори так о брате.

— По этому поводу, — начал Хэл, — я думал...

— Надеюсь, это не самый трудный твой опыт.

— Джон всего лишь ребенок, — продолжил Хэл, игнорируя Ричарда. — Сколько ему там, пять?

— Семь, — подсказал Джеффри.

— Семь. Считай, младенец. Детство полно опасностей. Один хороший приступ лихорадки — и у меня нет проблем.

Любой, кто склонен был заподозрить отвращение Ричарда к нехристианским мыслям Хэла, остался бы разочарован его словами.

— И это твоя стратегия? Надеяться и молиться? — Он перевел взгляд на Алиенору и Джеффри и раздраженно ткнул пальцем в брата. — И этот носит корону!

— Зависть — грех, милый брат.

— Как и тупость.

— Преклоняюсь перед твоими блестящими познаниями Священного Писания. — Хэл взял яблоко из вазы с фруктами, откусил кусок и прибавил: — В любом случае, Джеффри со мной согласен. Да, Джеф?

— Естественно, — ответил Джеффри, который согласился бы с любым, кто казался ему полезным в текущий момент, и который жил, чтобы танцевать на могилах неосторожных. Мелузина, его деймон, ухитрилась согнать Аэнору с лучшего места у огня (хотя львица была в несколько раз больше лисы) и теперь наблюдала за ними с самодовольной и коварной ухмылкой.

— Нет смысла снова воевать, если все может решиться само собой, — сказал Хэл с небрежностью человека, который никогда не сталкивался с последствиями — ни своих детских проступков, ни своих растущих долгов, ни своего провального восстания. Будто не его собирались пленником отослать в Англию.

Они с Генри и впрямь избаловали этих мальчиков.

— К тому же отец показал себя великодушным победителем, — продолжил Хэл без малейшей иронии. — По условиям сделки мы получим дополнительные доходы от наших земель и новые владения.

— Точно, — кивнул Джеффри. — Некоторые очень незащищенные и непригодные для обороны владения.

— Просто отец не доверяет тебе.

Напряжение волной прокатилось по комнате при появлении короля. Хэл сел прямо, взгляд Ричарда стал еще угрюмее, и хотя выражение лица Джеффри не изменилось, Мелузина села и обернулась хвостом.

Эрменгарда осталась на месте — повисла на хвосте, обвитом вокруг балки над их головами, но Аэнора глубоко и низко зарычала на Мод и приблизилась к креслу Алиеноры.

— Ну, как проходит этот прекрасный денек у моих маленьких заговорщиков? — Тон у Генри был разом ласковым и насмешливым. — В моем рождественском носке будет план нового заговора?

— Не будь ребенком, Генри, — сказала Алиенора. — Подожди и увидишь — как все.

— Тебе понравится мой подарок, жена, — Генри пересек комнату, игнорируя гортанный рык Аэноры, наклонился и поцеловал Алиенору в щеку.

— Новый апостольник? Набор цепей? О, Генри, не стоило.

Рычание Аэноры стало более грозным, она прижала уши и обнажила клыки. Мод зевнула, интересуясь другой львицей не больше Генри. Как и хозяин, она была старше и больше и не собиралась беспокоиться из-за ворчания котят.

— Хороший меховой плащ, чтобы согреться, — с улыбкой сказал Генри. — В Англии сейчас холодно.

— Как мило с твоей стороны беспокоиться о моем удобстве.

— Разве это не справедливо? — Генри повернулся, чтобы оглядеть сыновей. — Ну, разве не замечательно? Вся семья в сборе на Рождество. Я хотел, чтобы Джонни переправился через Канал и присоединился к нам, но нянька, похоже, сочла путешествие в это время варварской пыткой, придуманной, чтобы свести малышей в могилы до срока.

— Несомненный избыток предосторожности, — тон Хэла выражал досаду из-за предвидения назойливой няньки.

— Несомненный, — согласился Генри. — А теперь я жду, детки, что вы проявите себя наилучшим образом на Рождественских торжествах. Мы ждем некоторых влиятельных вассалов и соседей, и я хочу положить конец всей этой чепухе с восстанием.

— Ты ждешь, что и я буду вести себя хорошо? — сладко спросила Алиенора.

Над ее головой Эрменгарда расслабила хвост, раскрыла крылья, чтобы смягчить падение, и тяжело приземлилась на спинку кресла Алиеноры. Когти впились в дерево.

— Уверен, что будешь, — улыбка Генри была столь же милой и опасной. Мод уставилась на Эрменгарду, и в глотке у нее нарастал рык.

— Правда?

— Последний шанс побыть королевой в лучших нарядах и в короне! Ты все проглотишь.

— Думаешь, я по ним тоскую?

— Наслаждайся, жена. Затоскуешь еще как.

Эрменгарда взмахнула хвостом, ударила по полу у ног Генри, и Мод ринулась на нее. Когти громко заскрежетали, когда она промахнулась. Эрменгарда распахнула крылья, рев Аэноры заполнил комнату, но прежде чем она бросилась на Мод, а та — на Эрменгарду, всеобщее внимание украла Матильда. Ястреб слетел на руку Хэла и склонил голову, чтобы одарить всех насмешливым взглядом.

— Сэр Болдуин отвечает за празднества? — спросил Хэл. Кто-то другой пытался бы таким образом ослабить очевидное напряжение, но Хэл проявлял огромный, ни с чем не сравнимый интерес ко всему, что касалось увеселений и денежных трат. Если бы правление означало всего лишь устройство банкетов и турниров, он бы преуспел среди всех христианских королей.

— Что? — Генри отвел взгляд от Алиеноры. — Да, разумеется. Полагаю, что так.

— Как устроены развлечения для гостей?

— Что... я не знаю, мальчик. Менестрели, фокусники — как всегда.

Выражение неприкрытого отвращения на лице Хэла сравнилось бы только с ним же Ричарда, хотя вряд ли по той же причине. Джеффри отвернулся к окну, чтобы как следует спрятать довольную ухмылку.

— Я убежден, что усилия сэра Болдуина... — Хэл помолчал, подыскивая слово, — достаточны, — определился он наконец. — Но нет на свете ничего, что нельзя было бы улучшить. Я позабочусь об этом немедленно. Мама. Отец.

Он улыбнулся, поклонился и вышел из комнаты. Несколько мгновений никто не проронил ни слова. Затихли даже деймоны.

— Я поражен, что его деймон — ястреб, — наконец сказал Генри. — Всегда думал, что это будет нечто деликатное и декоративное. Вроде малиновки или скворца.

— Или павлина, — прибавил Джеффри, и Ричард фыркнул.

Алиенора улыбалась, храня молчание. Даже ей временами казалось, что он подменыш — этот солнечный, изменчивый сын, такой непохожий на остальные умные, сложные, колючие цветы в ее саду. Но за добрым и ленивым юмором Хэла были припрятаны когти столь же острые, как у его братьев, и раздирали они так же безжалостно. Бунт, с которого все началось, стал кульминацией многого: борьбы за власть и споров за земли, мелких обид — и да, Розамунды Клиффорд; но сперва был коронованный мальчик, который решил, что хочет большего, чем уже получил. Они с Генри породили не певчих пташек — да и как они могли бы? Только хищников.

***

Когда Алиенора была девочкой, при отцовском дворе в Пуатье на Рождество ставили пьесы. Они с сестрой прятались, наблюдая, как актеры репетируют и переодеваются, и юная Алиенора восхищалась чужаками, которые зарабатывали на жизнь, притворяясь другими людьми. Крестьянин в меховой накидке становился епископом, прачка в бумажной короне — королевой. Алиеноре хотелось узнать, каково жить подобной жизнью, вечно примеряя маски и притворяясь перед зрителями.

Теперь уже не хотелось. Вся жизнь стала представлением. Десятилетия в роли герцогини Аквитанской, королевы Франции, королевы Англии приучили ее к этому.

Большой зал в Шиноне был полон дам и господ, которые явились на праздник отдать дань уважения — или поглазеть на гонимого короля, его коварную королеву и их двуличное потомство. Если ради последнего, то их ждало разочарование. Вся жизнь была представлением, и никто — ни Генри, ни Ричард, ни Алиенора — никогда не выказывал столько превосходства, как перед зрителями. Для всего мира они были счастливыми родителями и любящими сыновьями — идеальное сочетание.

Алиенора очаровывала и ослепляла, великолепная в вышитом платье и в золотой короне. Пребывание при дворе походило на плавание в водах, кишащих акулами. Придворные чуяли кровь в воде. Хитрость была в том, чтобы не показать слабости. Может, на этот раз она и потерпела поражение, но не стала бессильной — и тем более безвредной. Атрибуты власти не то же, что она сама, но в умелых руках они могут принести немалую выгоду — а в этом Алиенора была лучшей во всем христианском мире. Она была королевой Англии, герцогиней Аквитании в своем праве, и если бы она правильно разыграла партию, то притянула бы всех недовольных в драгоценной империи мужа. Даже если бы Генри запер ее в башне и выбросил ключ. Возможно, именно поэтому. Императрица Матильда с меньшим добилась большего.

Но даже стать постоянной занозой в боку у Генри может оказаться вполне достаточно.

После окончания рождественских песнопений, когда даже сэр Болдуин уже не мог подбадривать, радовать и расточать доброжелательность, Алиенора удалилась в свои покои. Она была измотана. Это был утомительный день, которому предшествовал утомительный год, и по ту сторону Рождества была одна только обещанная холодная и пустая английская тюрьма.

Горничная Амария расчесывала ей волосы, когда вбежала Мод, сопровождающая Генри. Эрменгарда вяло зашипела — наполовину от ненависти, наполовину по привычке.

— Заблудился? — Алиенора взглянула на Генри через плечо.

— Может муж посетить жену поздней ночью?

— Может. Если хочет стать кастратом.

Генри хмыкнул, забрал у Амарии щетку.

— Проигрывай достойно, Алиенора, — сказал он и велел девушке: — Оставь нас.

Рука Генри была спокойной и привычной, он расчесывал волосы Алиеноры опытными, уверенными движениями. Давным-давно Алиенора нашла в этом успокоение. Другая Алиенора, жившая в другом мире.

— Скажи, жена, стоило оно того? — Голос у него был шелковый. — Лишиться всего в непродуманной авантюре?

Алиенора не была уверена, что он имел в виду — ее положение, детей или это мгновение.

— Если я проиграла, это не значит, что авантюра была непродуманной.

— Верно. — Генри положил щетку, собрал ее волосы, перебросил через плечо и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в шею, —насмешка над временами, когда он целовал ради поцелуя. — Не поэтому непродуманной, — добавил он; губы блуждали вокруг ее уха. — Ты встала на строну Луи против меня. Это было умно?

Алиенора отстранилась и встала, ее волосы упали за спину. Холодный пол под босыми ногами, сорочка слишком тонка для ночного воздуха, но Алиенора не замечала холод, как не замечала все бесполезное — ночные кошмары, церковные проповеди, воспоминания о лучшей жизни.

— Осторожнее, Генри. Я близка к мысли, что ты ревнуешь. — Он фыркнул, напоминая ей Ричарда — да так, что в груди заныло. — Какой толк в этом ковыряться? Я рискнула и проиграла. Хочешь ликовать — возвращайся утром. Можешь позлорадствовать, пока мы будем открывать подарки. Тебе понравится. Это будет моим прощальным даром.

— Щедро, но я останусь сейчас. Объясни мне, потому что я месяцами ломал голову, пытаясь понять. Что из всего, что я сделал, было настолько ужасно, чтобы ты вот так отвернулась от меня? И сыновей отвернула?

— О, достаточно. — Эрменгарда с рычанием застучала хвостом по одеялам. — Да я пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы настроить против тебя мальчиков. Ты и сам прекрасно справился.

— Я бил тебя? Плохо обращался с тобой? — Генри подкрался к ней, но Алиенора не отступила.

— Думаешь, ты был образцовым мужем?

— Думаю, что в Европе полно мужей похуже, чьи жены не наносят им удары в спину.

— Это их ошибка.

Он схватил ее руку с такой силой, что Алиенора задохнулась.

— Почему? — он почти зарычал, его лицо было совсем близко. — Я хочу знать, почему!

Страх, который пронзил Алиенору, мгновенно перерос в добела раскаленный гнев, и она оттолкнула Генри.

— Тебе нужен список? — Не одни анжуйцы были с норовом. — Ты сдал Тулузу Рамону. Мою Тулузу!

Генри недоверчиво уставился не нее. Претензии Алиеноры на Тулузу строились на том, что ее бабушка Филиппа была единственным ребенком Гийома IV. Графство должно было отойти Филиппе после смерти Гийома, а затем — к Алиеноре, но Филиппу отвергли ради ее дяди Рамона. Многие годы и Луи, и Генри поддерживали притязания Алиеноры на Тулузу, покуда Генри не решил, что бессмысленно и невыгодно подчинять себе графство, когда можно просто примириться с наследником и тезкой Рамона. В любом случае графы Тулузские стали вассалами герцогов Аквитанских, а у Генри были и другие войны.

— Думаешь, мне понравилось сдать ее Рамону? — наконец рявкнул Генри.

— И ты заставил его принести оммаж Хэлу.

— Он твой сын.

— Он _твой_ наследник! — Потрясение на лице Генри ее только взбесило. — _Мои_ вассалы не преклоняют колен перед Англией, господин мой король. Ни сейчас — никогда.

— Что, весь вопрос в этом? В недвижимости?

— А как ты думал? Или ты уверовал в басни трубадуров про гнев оскорбленной женщины? Я воспитала достаточно твоих ублюдков, чтобы расстаться с иллюзиями о твоей верности, супруг.

— Ты воспитала их больше, чем кажется, жена.

— Ты не посмеешь развестись.

— Разве?

— И повторишь ошибки Луи? Ты потеряешь Аквитанию.

— У меня есть армия, это меняет дело.

— Думаешь, сыновья будут бездействовать, пока ты изгоняешь меня и отбираешь у них наследство? Твои щенки обернутся адскими гончими в мгновение ока. Ты получишь гражданскую войну, в сравнении с которой Анархия покажется вспышкой гнева!

— Слишком много угроз для женщины со связанными руками.

— Мне не нужны руки, чтобы превратить твою жизнь в ад. Только попробуй развестись — и у тебя не будет ни мгновения мира, покуда я жива!

— Никогда и покуда ты жива — это разные вещи.

В смехе Алиеноры прозвучала истеричная нота.

— Ах, вот как будет! И кто же избавит тебя от беспокойной жены? Осторожнее, супруг. Оглянуться не успеешь, как вынужден будешь совершить паломничестве к моей могиле!

Генри выглядел так, будто она влепила ему пощечину, и если бы Алиенора прислушалась, то услышала бы, как медленно, капля за каплей, на пол спальни капает кровь. Победа горчила на языке.

Томаса Бекета Алиенора ненавидела почти с такой же силой, как Розамунду — и почти по тем же причинам, — и она посмеялась, когда искушенный жизнью Томас открыл, что скорее упал бы на колени перед Господом Всемогущим, чем перед Генри Английским. Генри это так ранило, что она позабавилась. Но даже она не смеялась над событиями в Кентербери. Она и сейчас не смеялась.

Люди Генри настигли Томаса в соборе. Монахи всеми силами пытались защитить архиепископа, и Маргери, его деймон, почти порвала глотку Уильяма де Трейси, прежде чем ее швырнули в стену. Оглушенная, но невредимая кошка вскочила и приготовилась к прыжку, но движение оборвалось. Сверкающая пыль взметнулась в воздух, а по плитам Кентерберийского собора разлилась кровь.

Эту вспышку гнева Генри никогда не исправит. Об этом он будет сожалеть до конца дней.

Алиенора отвернулась от него, опустилась в кресло у огня, измученная, с болью в сердце и продрогшая до костей. Мгновение спустя Генри поставил кресло рядом.

— Нет, Алиенора, — он тоже сел. — Это — никогда.

— Нет, — не глядя на него, уронила Алиенора. — Просто запрешь меня в башне вдали от всего мира.

— А ты бы не заперла на моем месте?

Очень даже возможно, но это не помогало ни смириться, ни стерпеть.

Снаружи пошел снег. Из открытого окна тянуло сквозняком, но Алиенора едва замечала это — у огня было тепло.

— Развода не будет, — сказала она.

— Прикованы друг к другу, да?

— Это ты сказал.

— Даже если это значит, что ты будешь в заточении до конца своей жизни?

— Даже если это значит, что я буду в заточении до конца твоей.

Генри мечтательно кинул.

— Планируешь пережить меня?

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что переживу.

— Я моложе.

— А я крепче. Женщинам приходится быть такими.

Генри взглянул на нее. Улыбкой он напомнил ей Хэла.

— Госпожа моя матушка всегда так говорила.

Несомненно и неудивительно. Императрица Матильда должна была.

Между ними легла тишина, уютная и сложная, наполненная отголосками совместной жизни, публичных и личных войн, призраками людей, которых они оба любили, которых потеряли — и которыми были когда-то.

Мод вскочила на кровать и легла подле Эрменгарды. Драконица разрешила. Перевалило за полночь, наступило Рождество 1174 года.

***

Генри ФитцЭмпресс умер в Шиноне в шестой день июля месяца, в год Господень 1189. Ему наследовал сын Ричард, герцог Аквитанский, который, став королем, немедленно отправил Уильяма Маршала в Англию с приказом освободить мать.

Вернувшись на свое законное место благороднейшей дамы, Алиенора правила королевством в отсутствие сына и путешествовала по всей империи вдоль и поперек, исполняя волю короля и собственную. Документы она подписывала как Алиенора, милостью Божией королева Англии.

«Хроники короля Генри II и короля Ричарда» Роджера из Ховедена

***

Шаги Алиеноры эхом отдавались в монастырской тишине. Ничто не шевельнулось в мирном саду, ни звука не донеслось из соседних зданий. Поблизости не было ни души — как будто сам Фонтевро затаил дыхание.

Добравшись до часовни, она жестом попросила своих дам остановиться и дальше пошла одна — только с успокаивающим весом Эрменгарды на плечах и спине. Часовня была темной — кроме тусклого мерцающего света полудюжины свечей, бросавших длинные тени на стены, на пол и на гробницу ее мужа.

Надгробную статую вырезали искусно, хотя сходство было невелико: черты принадлежали Генри, но не передавали ни его силы, ни маниакальной энергии, ничего от его пленяющей, сводящей с ума, непереносимой харизмы.

Эрменгарда издала глубокий скорбный вздох, обвила хвостом талию Алиеноры и склонила голову ей на плечо.

— Я победила, — тихо сказала Алиенора.

Это не походило на победу. Она не знала, на что это вообще походило.

Тридцать семь лет, восемь детей — и слишком, слишком много войн. Генри вонзил в нее когти так глубоко, что даже смерть их не выдернула. Еще одна причина для обиды, но разве это не правда? Воистину прикованы друг к другу.

Они провели годы — потратили годы, потратили десятилетия, сражаясь друг с другом, и в итоге им удалось одно — так прорасти друг в друга, что не избавишься, не отрезав часть себя. Даже теперь.

Возможно, так лучше. По правде говоря, Алиенора лелеяла своих призраков. Всех — и его, упрямого, властного, сложного человека. Таков уж он был.

— У нас была славная жизнь, да, Генри?

Ее еще не закончилась. Даже близко не закончилась. Все только начинается.

Шаги раздались за спиной, следом прозвучал голос капитана стражи:

— Ваша милость, настоятельница просит вашего присутствия. Прибыл посланник от короля.

— Я скоро буду, — не оборачиваясь ответила она.

Когда шаги смолкли, она коснулась губ пальцами и прижала их к холодному твердому камню.

— Прощай, супруг. До встречи в лучшем мире.

Солнце стояло низко над горизонтом, когда Алиенора покинула монастырь. В воздухе сладко пахло лавандой, сиренью и медовыми пирожными из ближних пекарен. Издали доносились голоса, где-то рассмеялась женщина, и легкий, живой, счастливый отзвук вызвал у Алиеноры улыбку.

Утром они продолжат путь в Пуатье. Она возвращалась домой.


End file.
